May
May Hyou once had a difficult life before meeting Josh. She grew up with two younger sisters and her parents. However, her father was very aggressive, and often abused his spouse and children. Once she started to develop, so to speak, her father was abusive in a sexual manner. Though never actually penetrated, she was harassed by her father almost daily until she left at 18. Although her mother was around, she was a very timid woman, and had problems standing up to him. Even when she build up all her courage to tell him to cease one day, he shoved her face-first into a table, breaking it and causing her to have multiple cracks in her skull. Because of the abuse that she went through, May has several personality quirks. Because of the torment she went through, she distrusts men. She once thought of herself as a lesbian, but has actually found to be bisexual, though still prefers females. She can also act all innocent, and does so to distract others. However, this is an act, and she is actually fairly bitter and resentful. This may have something to do with the demon blood, but that will be explained later. May traveled to Indoslavia, but the thoughts of her sisters still haunted her. While there, she used her beauty and brains to steal her way around. However, while there, she met with Josh, and she decided to con him. However, the plot backfired, and they eventually loved each other. They are in a freeform marriage at the moment, and are allowed to see other people. May has a healthy sexual appetite, and that may be what brought them together. Eventually, she returned back to her house with Josh. She returned mainly to help save her mother and sisters from her father. However, for her mother, she was too late, as she had died shortly after May's departure. Her father had abused her past the point of no return. This caused the demonic blood inside her to be released, and she brutally injured him. Later, he was arrested, but committed suicide in prison. May took her sisters with her back to Indoslavia, and they live together without fear. In battle, May can call upon Jade for minor help. Usually, it comes in the form of insects, as seen by her attacks. She prefers subtle attacks and stealth attacks than a full-out attack, and gets a small amount of sadistic pleasure in fighting. Most of her fighting style is based off of Jean from the second Lunar game. Looks and Appearance May, being a disciple of Jade, is remarkably beautiful. She has no flaws on her perfect skin. Her hair is a deep black color, and is usually flowing behind her. She has a very sexy figure as well, with very sensual curves. However, her closeness to Jade means that she has the power to make people inexplicably attracted to her, a power she takes advantage of. However, she occasionally forgets to turn this power off. While in her possessed(demon blood)form, her eyes turn a yellow color, and her face gets all kinds of markings similar to face paint. She also grows two bat-wings on her back, which are enough for her to fly a short distance. But the biggest difference is the swelling. Both her forearms swell up, turning a deep red. Her lower legs are also changed in this manner. However, they are not even with each other. Her nails also become much sharper, and she grows minor horns on her head. She is more powerful in this form, though it is unnamed. She usually can't stay possessed for long. No matter the season, she enjoys showing skin. She wears a tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals whenever possible. However, she has many types of clothing, and is fairly fashionable. Editor's Note: May's costume is based off of Tifa from Final Fantasy VII. Category:Nyntindois Characters